


Lost Page I: Intoxication

by orphan_account



Series: Submissions + Sentiments: Revisited (The Lost Pages) [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s relationship, Dom!Toni, F/M, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Femdom, I use Femdom somewhat loosely as a tag for this story because I don't think it's properly accurate, Mentions of Face Sitting, Mentions of Rope Bondage/Shibari, Mentions of Whips/Whipping, Riding, Series: Submissions + Sentiments, Sub!Loki, The Author Thinks It Shite, Topping from the Bottom, Unbeta'd, always-a-girl Tony Stark, avengerkink, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There were times when Toni Stark found herself completely enthralled and captured by the beauty of something enough that she simply needed to take it apart in all the right ways. It happened when she worked, her hands building only to take apart and rebuild. It also happened when she got her hands deep into some of the most mind boggling and absolutely flawless bit of tech she's ever handled in her life. But right now, as she allowed herself to roam over the expanse of pale skin, long limbs, and a more than eager cock standing proudly, Toni knew this was one of those rare moments that left her so enthralled, she felt a jolt of pure electricity run through her.</em>
</p><p>
  <tt>Based on an <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36913804#t36913804">avengerkink prompt</a>.</tt>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Page I: Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> ` [ All notes for [The Lost Pages of Submissions + Sentiments](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79414) have their notes removed as they are no longer valid nor considered important. However, warnings will remain intact. ]`
> 
> **Warnings:** This story includes— Femdom, Female!Dom!Tony, Submissive!Loki, Cunnilingus/Female Oral Sex, Riding, Rope Bondage/Shibari, Dirty Talking, Whipping/Flogging (Non-Descriptive), Face Sitting (Mentioned), Dirty Talking, and Topping From The Bottom. (Oh and loads of spelling and grammatical errors)

There were times when Toni Stark found herself completely enthralled and captured by the beauty of something enough that she simply needed to take it apart in all the right ways. It happened when she worked, her hands building only to take apart and rebuild. It also happened when she got her hands deep into some of the most mind boggling and absolutely flawless bit of tech she's ever handled in her life. But right now, as she allowed herself to roam over the expanse of pale skin, long limbs, and a more than eager cock standing proudly, Toni knew this was one of those rare moments that left her so enthralled, she felt a jolt of pure electricity run through her.

Somewhere between easy banter, threats, and flirtation filled with subtle promises they had fallen into a pattern. A pattern where they would fight and exhaust themselves to no point, because no matter how many arguments were had, Loki would always be a villain and that was that, only to have Loki appear sometime during the late night with his eyes gleaming and filled with the want to be taken down. It had happened so easily and fluidly that it seemed like second nature for them to expect what was to happen when they would fight each other. There were times when in the midst of battle, they'd drop hints that would confuse Toni's fellow teammates, but send a jolt of heady pleasure up and down their spines.

Sometimes, there wouldn't be a fight that involved Loki and the Avengers, but even in those times, Loki would need it, need to be dragged under and broken apart to be rebuilt because the need for it was so strong. These times were their private moments to be spent intoxicated; Toni intoxicated on the pleasure of having the trust of Loki giving this power to **only**  her and Loki intoxicated on the scent of Toni and how perfectly _blissful_ it was when he was taken down and apart by her expert hands only to be rebuilt and on the razor's edge of subspace and torturous pleasure. Tonight was one of those nights.

A low, keening sound dragged her out of her thoughts and she pushed herself off the wall, slowly approaching the bed. Her eyes continued to take in the sight before her, biting back her own groan before shifting her gaze upwards and smirking as she caught his gaze. She took in the dilated pupils, the hair matted to his forehead, the heaving chest and her smirk widened, her eyes gleaming with a hint of danger that left Loki shuddering slightly.

"I wish you could see yourself, pet. See how wanton you are; pupils dilated, shivering and ready for me to do as I please, take you down and under. I think that if I were to climb onto that bed and sit on your face, you'd devour my cunt like your life depended on it. You'd take all I wanted you take without a single shred of hesitance and you wouldn't come until you begged properly. Begging raw, your chin glistening with my pleasure and your cock purple with the need to come," she said, her voice smooth like velvet that she sounded as if she were purring. She watched as his eyes widened, his body shuddered, and he tilted his head back silently. "Look at you. Begging for it so wantonly. You're such a whore for me, pet."

Before she reached the bed, she reached into one of the drawers beside the bed that held anything she'd need for these nights and hummed as she went through the items tucked away. She inhaled inaudibly as she found exactly what she needed for tonight and pulled out a whip that Loki had created for her; one that was easily one of their favourites. Holding the whip up and testing it in her hands (it had been a while since she used this beauty), she glanced at Loki's face, watching the need in his eyes amplify at the sight of the whip. The whip was a beautiful thing, dark red and emerald green weaved through the whip as a sign of it belonging to only them. It was light, but that's where it was deceiving, the person who was on the receiving end of this whip would experience the pain only a God and someone with a very pain tolerance could handle. She had to admit that when Loki gifted it to her and told her what truly made it theirs, she hadn't bothered to wait much longer before she took him under using the whip alone and _god, was it beautiful_.

"I want you to count lashings, pet," was the only thing she uttered.

The first five lashings marked his chest a lovely shade of red that left Loki whining out the count as Toni felt herself getting wetter as she watched his gaze start to slowly unfocus. The next seven lashes were more scattered, the whip marking his thighs, upper arms, and abdomen. By the time the twentieth lash had been landed, Loki's count had subdued into something barely there and his body was littered with red marks left behind from the whippings he had gotten. She paused briefly, leaning over Loki enough that the subdued male could be comforted knowing that he was surrounded by someone and something that made him feel safe in his slight subspace.

Placing the whip aside and leaning back when she felt him calm, she reached out and cupped his face, anchoring him enough so they continue properly. She knew how quickly pain affected him and using the whip only increased the effect. She offered him a soft smile at the glazed look in his eyes dimmed to something less worrying to her before she drew back and slid her hands along the ropes and marks. More than anything that would happen in this scene or any scene they have/had together, Toni was more affected by watching him tied up and marked by her. Something about the crisscrossing of the rope’s designs with the marks left behind from her ministrations made these situations all the more appealing.

When finally climbed onto the bed, it was like Loki's legs fell open on strictly impulse, allowing her to see all of him and when she leaned down to press soft kisses to the marks on his thighs, she grinned at the happy purr that left Loki's lips. She continued to kiss her way up until she reached his cock, placing soft kisses at the base of his cock before leaning back and taking in the sight of Loki's cock, long and thick, leaking pre-come and curving so invitingly. For a brief moment, she simply watched, losing herself in thoughts of having that cock buried deep inside her as she took and took until she was shivering and tightening around the familiar fullness as she reached her peak.

She dragged herself out of her thoughts long enough to divest herself of night shirt (a shirt too large for her slightly petite body that once belonged to Loki, but after a session, she decided to keep) and her now soaked panties, making a small show out of it knowing that Loki was watching her. With the only barriers between them gone, Toni decided to tease more, wanting to have Loki closer to crashing than he already was. Her hands trailed along her body, working herself in ways that she and Loki were all the right ways to bring her that much closer to the edge. One hand teased her breast, squeezes and flicks to her nipples, eliciting soft moans from her lips and making her close her eyes in pleasure. Her free hand drifted lower and even with her eyes closed, she knew Loki was following that hand, waiting her the moment it'd reached the place she needed it most.

She grinned, a small grin filled with a hint of pleasure and satisfaction, and she arched her body just so, giving Loki a better view of how wet she was and what she was doing. She teased her slit, whimpering softly and tilting her head back, her hand dropping from her breast to rest on the bed behind her to keep propped up just right. Parting the glistening lips to thumb at her own clit, she shivered slightly as she bit her lip and spread her legs more. Allowing herself the pleasure of two fingers pressing deep into her ( _but never deep enough_ ), she let out a moan louder than any sounds she had released that night as she fucked herself on her fingers. She chuckled brokenly as she watched Loki try to angle his head in a manner that could enable him to properly see what she was doing.

Curling her fingers just right, she arched beautiful and let out a hiccuped moan, "You like watching me like this don't pet? Like watching me fuck myself on my own fingers. It fills you with just as much jealousy as it does lust. It makes you second guess whether or not I need you to come and you hate it. You hate that this is what I'm doing now when you're lying there eager for my cunt around your cock. That's what you want right, you want me open around your cock, taking my pleasure while simultaneously giving you yours. You want me to fuck myself on your cock until we're coming together. You want me to keep until long after we've come so you can stay on that razor's edge of complete pleasure and orgasmic pain."

She waited for the whine that she knew he couldn't hold back when spoke that way before she'd continue. And when she got exactly what she wanted, she reluctantly slides her fingers out of her cunt ( _she deserved kudos for holding back the whimper she wanted to desperately let out_ ) and beckoned him closer with the glistening fingers.

"But you're not going to be buried inside me. Not yet, at least. You're going to crawl to me, get right between my legs where you belong, and you're going to suck my fingers clean like the greedy pet you are. If you happen to do a better than satisfactory job, I'll let you eat me," she chuckled breathlessly as she watched him scramble to knees shakily, the glazed look in his eyes returning when he began to crawl the small distance and placing himself in between her spread legs. "Look at you, Loki. We've barely gotten to the good stuff and you're so damn eager for it. I bet you'd rather just eat me out right now and forgo all of this stuff, but you won't because at the end of the day, you know that you **will**  wait because it will be all worth it for you when I come and your dripping with and smelling so little like yourself and more like me. Now, be a darling and _clean 'em_."

She didn't give him the chance to respond for as soon as his lips were parted, her fingers were forcing their way into his mouth and he was forced to do as she asked ( _not that he wouldn't_ ). She bit her lip again as his tongue cleaned her fingers, Loki's tongue was a godsend and she counted the blessing from Gods she didn't believe in for gifting with such a good pet. Reaching out, she gripped a bit of the rope, she'd left hanging as a leash and pulled. The ropes tightened just a bit, but even that same amount was enough for Loki and she groaned softly as he bit her fingers slightly, apparently not expecting that. Releasing the rope, she tapped his cheek and slid her saliva coated fingers out of his mouth. She brought the fingers to her lips and licked them, grinning around the digits as Loki's eyes fluttered to a half mast and he shuddered.

She shifted her hips closer to him and tangled her fingers in his hair to guide his head down. She needn't give him any orders as he knew exactly what to do, his tongue lapping her wetness before sliding into her cunt. She threw her head back with a low moan, her fingers tangling in his hair and forcing him down more until her cunt. Moans of pleasure spilled from her lips as she fucked herself on his tongue, her hips moving in tandem against his tongue and she swore that she could see stars with how good it was for him. Tugging his head back with a whimper, she growled deep and low in her throat.

“You’re free to use your hands now, darling,” she whispered, her words still having a bite to them that left no room for argument despite how breathless she had become.

When she guided his head back down, she was all too happy to feel those long, thin fingers join his tongue. She continued to guide him through it, fucking herself and moaning her pleasure loudly. She closed her eyes and keened just a bit, a praise falling from her lips in the form of _“Yes, pet.”_ , _“Fucking lovely that tongue of yours is.”_ ,  _”Yessss,please me as you were made to.”_ She figured Loki’s jaw must’ve been tired, especially with how she was forcing him to please, but she didn’t care and neither did, especially when he swirled is tongue and crooked his fingers in the way that left her hips rising off the bed and her thighs tightening around his head slightly as her orgasm hit her. As she came from her high, she inhaled and exhaled deeply as she guided his head away from her cunt.

“On your back, pet. You’ve done so well that I think it’s time I rewarded you for being such a good, little toy for me. I’m going to ride you tonight. I’m going to take from you just as much as you get from me. And when we’ve come, I’m going to slide up there and sit on your face to let you clean me up and taste us together.”

She shifted into a kneeling position as Loki quickly laid back, his higher brain functions taking in her words despite where he was on his scale of being under, his arms pressed firmly to the bed and legs spreading as he bit his lip and watched her. She hadn’t told him he could touch her again nor had he told her to speak ( _or make a single sound_ ) throughout this entire thing and he would listen, even if the words were never spoken he knew. She made her way in between his legs and rested comfortably on her knees as she ran hands up and down his inner thighs before wrapping around his cock, stroking him lightly and grinning at the soundless breaths he was taking. Teasing touches were brief and soon she was straddling him, one hand resting on his chest while the other held his cock in place as she rubbed against him a few times.

“You’re free to touch and want to hear your pleasure as you fuck up into me, pet,” she said before sliding down onto his cock, her head tilting back as the fullness hit her in the best ways. “Fuck, you feel good.”

She rolled her hips a few times in experiment before deeming herself ready enough to move. Lifting her herself, she slammed herself down smoothly and moaned loudly. Repeating the pattern, she grinned slightly as they set a pattern for themselves, slow and hard. As their hips met, Loki’s hips thrusting upwards to meet your downwards movements, Toni reached out and guided Loki’s hands to her hips as she leaned over and ghosted her lips over his. She closed her eyes and panted against his lips before their lips were engaged in a heated kiss; a kiss that matched the pace of their intercourse.

She drew back and clenched around him once, just to hear the low groan he’d release, before picking up the pace. The pace had gone from screaming sentiment, to rushing towards their releases and as she drew closer to her second orgasm of the night, Loki pushed himself upright and put his hands to good use. Pressing a thumb to her clit as he buried his face against her chest, he groaned against her skin as he played with her breasts. His mouth soon replaced the hand working her breast and with a graze of teeth to her nipples, Toni arched back and screamed her pleasure as she orgasmed, the pleasure hitting her so intensely that she almost missed Loki’s own guttural groan of completion as he filled her.

She fell against him, silent and content long enough to catch her breath before she rose her head and smirked wildly, “You still have one more thing to do here, pet.”


End file.
